Pleasing the Brothers
by belladisordine
Summary: You've been submitting to Connor for two years now. Can you handle Murphy joining you? WARNING: This story is pure smut, and I make no apologies for it.


You had been with Connor MacManus for two years. Two years of submitting yourself to his darkest desires. When he had first approached you in the bar, you had been weary. Everyone knew the reputation he had. He was rough. He may or may not have killed people. Maybe that is why you found yourself attracted to him. He spoke to something in you that you didn't understand.

The flogger didn't bother you. Him tying you down didn't bother you. Hell, giving him oral sex in the bathroom of a crowded club hadn't bothered you. The night he took you doggy style while manipulating a vibrator in your ass had been one of the best sexual encounters you had ever had.

Until tonight.

Tonight, you once more found yourself on all fours as he pounded into you, your ass a lovely shade of red from the spanking he had subjected you to earlier. You don't know what made you turn your head at that exact moment, but you did. And that's when you saw him. Connor's shy twin brother. Watching you, his large cock in his hand as she stroked himself to the sight of his brother fucking you.

"Looks like your brother wants to play," you managed to choke out, hoping Connor wouldn't force him to leave. After all the sight of Murphy taking his pleasure watching you get yours was rather exciting.

Connor slowed his thrusting as his head turned, catching sight of Murphy. "So I see," he said, smirking over at his younger brother as he pulled out of you. Slapping your sore ass. "What do you say Murphy? Would you like a taste of this sweet pussy?"

Murphy swallowed hard as he nodded.

Moving from the bed, Connor gave you a stern look, "Turn over pet, and spread those legs for him."

Smiling your most sensual smile, you did as you were ordered. Watching Murphy through lust filled eyes as he stalked towards the bed, falling between your legs, his mouth going to your sex taking the place his brother had just vacated. His moan vibrated against your clit, causing you to grip his hair, moving yourself against his mouth.

"Sweet isn't she?" Connor said, the aroused amusement plain in his voice.

Murphy could only nod, his tongue flicking against your clit as he slid two fingers into you, curling them against your g-spot.

"Fuck," you moaned, tightening your grip on his hair as your back began to arch off the bed.

"Well," Connor said with a laugh, "What are you waiting for brother? Make the lass cum".

You had to give credit where it was due. Murphy was extremely skilled with his mouth and tongue. There was just one problem. Connor hadn't given you permission to cum. Turning wide eyes on him, you silently begged for release.

Obviously enjoying your predicament, and secretly pleased he had trained you so well, Connor moved to your head, "Would you like to cum on my brother's tongue pet?"

"Yes Master. Please?" you responded, fearing he would deny you. Instead, he gripped your hair painfully. "Then cum pet. Let me brother see how sweet you really are".

That was all you needed to hear. Your body arched fully off the bed, hands clinging to Murphy's head as you felt yourself release around his fingers.

Slowly, Murphy slid his fingers from you, his eyes locked on you as he then stuck those same fingers in his mouth, a soft moan leaving his lips as he tasted you.

"More. Please," he said, not looking at you as the words were uttered, but at his brother. "I need more."

Connor smiled, seeing his brother bent over you, having seen you cum under his brother's ministrations arousing him far more than he thought it would.

You knew Connor. You knew what got him going. And now, you were going to use that to your advantage. He loved showing his dominance over you.

"No," you whisper. "I belong to my Master."

"And as my pet, you will obey me" Connor commanded, placing emphasis on the word will. "Get up pet."

Slowly, you slide off the bed, standing with your head bowed.

"Lay down brother. My pet will ride you until you come… with a little help from me of course".

Watching his brother wearily, Murphy slid his pants down, climbing into the middle of the bed and laying back, his cock almost painfully hard as it rested against him.

"Go on."

At Connor's words, you slowly climbed back onto the bed, straddling Murphy before you take his erection in hand, guiding him where you wanted him before sinking slowly down onto him, moaning softly as you did.

Connor stood back, stroking his own erection as he watched you take your pleasure on his brother. He had often fantasized about watching you with another man, but this had surpassed even his wildest expectations.

Your eyes met Connor's and you realized in that moment you could have it all. You could live the fantasy you had kept to yourself since the night he fucked your ass with the vibrator.

"Please Master," you begged.

"Please what Pet?"

"Please fuck my ass while I fuck your brother."

Those were the words he had been waiting to hear. Joining you on the bed, he started by inserting one, then two fingers into your ass. Working them in tandem to his brother's thrusts.

Your moans revealed just how much you were enjoying their attentions. How much you wanted this.

A moment later, you felt the cold squirt of lube against your ass before inch by inch, Connor slowly sunk his own impressive length into your ass.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck," you hiss out, feeling yourself stretched and impossibly full.

It took a moment for the brother's to work out the perfect rhythm, but once they did you were transported to a level of pleasure you had not known existed. You lived for this. For their pleasure. For two years, you had belonged only to Connor. Now you belonged to them both.

It was a credit to their self-control that they lasted as long as they did. You knew they could feel each other moving within you. Hell, you were having trouble controlling yourself. Your orgasm had been building since Murphy first slid into you. Finally it was too much. You felt yourself explode around them, the force of your orgasm momentarily blinding you before you felt them.

They came at the same time, filling your holes with their seed as you screamed out, their names coming out mixed together. After a moment, the three of you collapsed, panting for breath.

"Did you enjoy that my pet?" Connor asked against your ear.

Robbed of speech, you could only nod.

"Good. Because it will happen again."


End file.
